Stilren
by desolationofsmaug99
Summary: Ok well just so no one gets upset with me this is dedicated to my friend and thought I'd put her in here because she is obsessed with Stiles everyday if I ask about Teen Wolf she says "STILES MY BABY!" well enough said get reading and I'll have more fics up soon! Thanks for everyone's continuous support!
1. Chapter 1

Stilren

So everyone knows about Lydia and Stiles that's all we ever hear about school. Lydia and Stiles did this and that. Well have I got some news for you. Its all a cover up for what Stiles is really hiding, Lydia and him are really good friends that's it. It's a cover up for his real girlfriend Lauren. Lauren was always there for Stiles growing up you know to help him through his really bad childhood. So you might ask well why are they covering up Stilren? That my friends must remain a secret for now…


	2. Stilren Chapter 2: Lauren and The Doctor

Stilren: Chapter 2

So your wondering about this Lauren character aren't you? Well have I got a back story for you. Lauren is different from most people, has had once in a lifetime experiences, and lots of them I'll tell you about one today. So a recent time ago Lauren ran into a strange person. Naturally asking what anyone would ask "O I'm sorry sir! What is your name?" said Lauren. "My name is…The Doctor". Lauren stared in awe as he said this and realized who it was. Then another unexpected response "Do you want to be a time lord with me like my side kick?" Lauren didn't know what to say she had dreamed about this all her life, to be a time lord and travel in time. She nodded her head it's all she could do she was speechless! Off into the woods and into the Tardis they went. She loved it! Who wouldn't though? She saw the past and the future her whole life flash before her. But that's not the only life changing experience shed have but certainly a great one…


	3. Stilren Chapter 3: Supernatural

Stilren Chapter 3

Now as I have said before Lauren is a very interesting person… wait until you hear this story…

Lauren was walking the streets one day near an old abandoned mansion that was obviously haunted when out of the corner of her eye she saw something. A tall dark shadow of a man with a short dark shadow by his side. She turned on the flashlight and there they were… Sam and Dean Winchester. Only the best known demon hunters around. All three clearly were startled at each others presence. "Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." "Of course I know you guys I love all the work you do" said Lauren. "Thanks but um Sam where on earth is Cas?" said Dean. "Um guys he's over there" and sure enough Castiel submerged from the small woodland area and casually walked over and asked what the situation was. "Well, me and Sammy got a call saying this property is cursed and filled with demons who naturally possess then kill anyone who lurks into their property." "Hm, interesting" said Cas. "Look, Cas, the three of us cant take this many demons on our own" said Sam. "Then count me in" said Lauren. "I myself am a demon hunter and would love to help you guys out". The three talked it over then finally allowed her to go with them. So the quad went and seized the demons. Tip: Fire, holy water, and salt are your best friends


	4. Chapter 4: Sherlock and John

Stilren Chapter 4

Lauren went to England for about a year had a great time. One day she was walking the streets and you will never ever believe who she met, and I'm quite jealous even though I was there…

She ran into Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Now naturally Sherlock could tell her everything about herself "You are a psychopath too" said Sherlock. "Could you two please explain yourselves I understand you are both psychopaths and know everything about each other already but could you please relay the information to me?" they both stopped and looked at John "Sorry". "I'm Lauren psychopath, time lord, and demon hunter. And naturally I know who you are." "Enough with the hit chat we have a case to solve John, my idiot brother is trapped with Moriarity. And so you know Lauren, remember the whole thing with Stiles when you found him in the woods? This is the same thing. Moriarity wants Mycroft to tell him everything about me so he can kill me like usual." "How did you kn-""No time now Lauren we have to go." said Sherlock. One small thing Sherlock forgot, since him and Lauren are both psychopaths they can communicate telepathically…


	5. Chapter 5

Stilren Chapter 5

So you are probably wondering how these back stories must remain a secret. They all connect back to something that is important to Stiles… his mom. With the Doctor Lauren saw her pass away, with the Winchesters the demons were haunting her soul, and with Sherlock and John that was Johns sister but never brings her up. And who am I, you've probably figured it out… I'm just happy she has protected my son…


End file.
